Loving Trim
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Ils sont déjà un couple, ça fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont vu l'uns l'autres et Souichi a besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Que se passe-t-il quand Tetsuhiro revient et la lui fait ? Cela finira-t-il comme la dernière fois ou seront-il plus satisfaits ?


**Titre original :Loving Trim **

**Auteur : Alexia Featherchild.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède et ne prétends pas posséder Koi Suru Bo-kun (The Tyrant Falls in Love) l'honneur en revient à son manga-ka, Takanaga Hinako.  
><strong>

**Warning: spoilers / référence à l'Épilogue. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC voire pas du tout.  
><strong>

**Note: Ceci est pour DarkFlameTailz qui l'avait gagnée comme cadeau. J'espère que c'est à ton goût DarkFlameTailz.**

**Traductice : Lovely Keiko-chan**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, l'univers est à Takanaga Hinako et l'histoire à Alexia Featherchild, je ne suis ici que votre humble traductrice. J'ai été choquée et déçue de ne trouver que très peu de fic yaoi issues de yaoi. J'avais envie de faire découvrir aux francophones un yaoi digne de ce nom et à tort trop peu connu sur le site. Une seule chose à dire : LISEZ KOI SURU BO-KUN ! " **

**Loving Trime**

**Tendre coupe de cheveux**

Tetsuhiro soupira avec lassitude comme il défaisait sa cravate. La formation à Hamamatsu était fatigante, mais au moins ce week-end, il pourrait être à la maison.

A cette pensée, un petit sourire se forma sur son visage comme il déverrouillait la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amant.

En enlevant ses chaussures et en les mettant pointe tournée vers la porte, il continua de sourire. Dommage, Senpai n'était pas encore à la maison.

En marchant dans l'appartement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête avec un soupir: «Vraiment Senpai, il ne sait vraiment pas comment nettoyer."

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Senpai était totalement à la ramasse question ménage, sinon le lieu aurait eu l'air bien pire que ça.

Le plus vieux serait surpris car il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait rentrer à la maison, lui même ne le sachant pas. Il allait également être surpris de trouver la maison impeccablement propre.

Le pharmacien aux cheveux noirs commença à nettoyer, débutant par le plancher et allant jusqu'à faire la vaisselle et plier les vêtements propres tout en lavant le linge sale.

Quelques trois heures et demie plus tard, il prit une douche rapide et s'assit avec une bière qu'il avait trouvé dans le réfrigérateur, essuyant son front de sa main. Il ne transpirait plus, mais il n'avait rien fait à part nettoyer depuis qu'il était rentré et il était déjà fatigué à cause de sa formation.

* * *

><p>Souichi avait lui même rendu visite à Matsuda-san. Sa sœur Kanako visait déjà un collège qui avait un internat de sorte qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir. Peut-être le week-end prochain. Il voulait juste ne pas rentrer à la maison. <p>

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Morinaga quand il avait dû partir pour Hamamatsu, il s'était vraiment sentit seul. Non pas qu'il n'irait jamais dire ça à l'autre idiot. D'ailleurs, c'était le travail de Morinaga et il ne voulait pas interférer avec quelque chose comme ça.

Toutefois, si Morinaga pouvait juste de rentrer un peu plus, de temps en temps …

Il serra les poings comme il montait rageusement les escaliers de son appartement, il ne voulait pas avoir pas à recourir à des choses comme ... comme ça. Il avait seulement fait une fois avant, pendant son séjour de deux mois au Canada.

Il y avait aussi un problème dont il avait récemment pris conscience, autre que le fait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur dans les tâches ménagères, ses cheveux avaient poussés, et particulièrement sa frange. 

Cette frange étaient ce qui l'ennuyait le plus souvent, se mettant devant ses yeux pendant le temps qu'il passait au laboratoire effectuant des recherches et menant ses expériences.

Habituellement, Kanako était la seul autorisée à lui couper les cheveux. Il y avait eu cette fois où Morinaga l'avait fait, et bien sûr, quand il avait baissé sa garde, ce bâtard l'avait embrassé.

C'était ... avant qu'ils ne deviennent un couple. C'était encore bizarre de penser à lui de cette façon, mais c'était comme ça que les choses étaient, maintenant.

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait verrouillé la porte. En enlevant ses chaussures, il regarda la cuisine-salon-salle-à-manger. 

L'endroit n'était pas aussi propre hier. En fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi étincelant de propreté depuis que Morinaga avait opté pour une formation à Hamamatsu. 

Il s'immobilisa et sentit son cœur battre de façon irrégulière. Morinaga était-il rentrés de Hamamatsu ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu parler de ça.

"Morinaga? T'es là?"

Il s'avéra que le jeune homme, d'environ deux ans son cadet, avait entendu, "J'suis là Senpai." 

Il suivit la voix jusque dans la salle de bains, où là encore, tout était maintenant impeccable et rangé. Cela le faisait parfois se demander si Morinaga n'avait pas de légers TOC quand il en venait à garder l'appartement propre. C'était la même chose avec le laboratoire où il avait été son assistant.

«Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appeler pour dire que tu allais être à la maison?"

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger Senpai, » l'homme aux yeux verts lui sourit tout en nettoyant le miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie.

C'était un sourire qui lui avait manqué, mais encore une fois ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il lui dirait à haute voix.

Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, il détourna les yeux. "Je vois. Ta formation se passe bien?" 

"Oui. C'est fatigant, mais nécessaire." Il finit de nettoyer le miroir et se tourna vers la blonde, "Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin, Senpai?"  
>"Euh... non. T'en as fait plus qu'assez. Bien que ..."<br>"Hmmn, qu'est ce que c'est Senpai?"  
>Souichi leva la main à son front et prit doucement quelques brins de cheveux entre ses doigts, "J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle coupe. Je pouvais pas demander à Kanako parce qu'elle est plus dans le quartier et elle occupé par l'école."<p>

Morinaga jeta la serviette en papier dans la corbeille entre le lavabo et toilettes et rangea la bouteille de nettoyant à vitre dans le meuble sous-évier.

"Veux-tu que je te coupe les cheveux Senpai?" Malgré tout il se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il s'était emporté, avait embrassé Souichi et finit avec le nez en sang.

Les sourcils se défroncèrent alors que les yeux ambres plongeaient les verts, "Tu ne vas pas essayer de faire quelque chose de bizarre?" Bien que dans le fond de son esprit, il espérait qu'il tenterait quelque chose, mais de préférence après que la coupe soit finie.

Morinaga leva les mains, "N-non, c'est juste une coupe."

Souichi soupira, ses yeux se détachant de ce regard aux yeux verts qui lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

"Je vais d'abord prendre les ciseaux, tu devrais aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises à côté Senpai."

"Okay". Il quitta la salle de bain et trouva un siège dans le salon, dépliant l'une des chaises en métal qu'ils avaient caché dans un petit placard. 

S'asseyant, il enleva l'élastique qui tenaient sa queue de cheval attachée.

* * *

><p><p>

Tetsuhiro soupira, se souriant à lui-même comme il ouvrait l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortait un peigne et des ciseaux.

Il espérait qu'il serait en mesure de le contrôle de ses désirs tout en taillant les cheveux de son bien-aimés. Ça avait pris quelque temps pour qu'il apprenne à le voir ou même toucher et le tenir. 

C'était probablement une bonne idée de se comporter du mieux qu'il pouvait, pensait-il en quittant la salle de bain et en entra dans le salon de leur appartement.

Senpai avait déjà laissé tomber ses cheveux et était en train de retirer leurs lunettes. Il déglutit face à la vue, l'homme était absolument magnifique et il aurait voulu se délectent plus de la vue devant lui.

Cependant, les yeux d'ambre du plus âgé se plissèrent sur lui, et il demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

Tetsuhiro rit doucement, "Euh, rien Senpai. Je réfléchissait simplement à où je devrais commencer avec tes cheveux," Okay oui, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas se faire engueuler, ou pire.

Le simple fait qu'ils soient ensemble n'altérait pas la personnalité de l'autre homme. Senpai l'acceptait, lui et ses sentiments, oui, mais n'était il encore qu'un tyran. C'était juste sa façon d'être, il ne serait pas Senpai, Tatsumi Souichi, s'il ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se dirigea vers le blond et plaça la serviette autour de son cou, de sorte qu'elle attrape les cheveux plutôt que de les laisser s'accrocher à ses vêtements. 

"Prêt Senpai?" demanda-t-il, comme il tenait doucement, mais fermement les ciseaux de sa main droite et le peigne de sa main gauche, un vaporisateur rempli d'eau posé à ses de côté.  
>"Hmmn? Ouais."<p>

Avec cela, il commença à peigner l'arrière des cheveux de son partenaire, coupant les extrémités. Ce n'était qu'une coupe après tout . Au moins, tant qu'il se rait concentré sur l'arrière de ses cheveux, il ne verrait pas ce visage magnifique et ces lèvres tentantes.

Se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait coupé les cheveux de Senpai il cligna des yeux. "_Il y avait quelque chose que j'avais eu envie d'essayer_." Involontaire ses fantasmes se rappelèrent à lui alors qu'il se souvenait à quel point le cuir chevelu de l'autre homme était extrêmement sensible. 

_"Calmes-toi, calmes-toi. Ne penses pas à ça. Pas encore. _" 

"Morinaga? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" 

"Désolé Senpai, c'est presque fini dans le dos." Un instant après, il prit le vaporisateur rempli d'eau et l'utilisa pour humidifier la belle chevelure blonde qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main avant de la peigner. S'assurant que les mèches étaient à la même hauteur, il donna un coup de ciseaux aux cheveux.

Une fois cela fait, il peignit les cheveux du plus âgé les ramenant dans son dos et satisfait, il sourit. "Ça ne me semble pas si mal du tout. Maintenant, le devant."

Il parcourut du regard le visage détendu de l'homme qui était le plus cher à son cœur.

"Bon Senpai, pourrais-tu un peu pencher la tête en l'arrière et fermer les yeux?"

Au moins ses instructions n'ont pas été discutées. Et avec les yeux fermé Senpai, au moins, il ne verrait pas le début d'érection tendu contre son pantalon kaki.

Son expression, comme elle avait été cette autre fois, semblait l'inviter pour un baiser.

Avalant sa salive alors qu'il tentait de s'empêcher de purement et simplement attaquer son amant, il pulvérisa un peu d'eau sur les mèches et les peigna. Puis posant le peigne côté il déplaça sa paume sous la frange de Senpai et la tint en place, utilisant les ciseaux de son autre main pour la couper de sorte qu'elle aurait une bonne longueur afin de ne pas tomber dans le champ de vision de sa mauvaise vue.

Avant que les ciseaux ne puissent tomber de sa main, il les posa de côté et commença à peigner touts les cheveux du plus vieux.

Une fois cela fait, il laissa tomber le peigne au le sol et brossa de ses doigts les cheveux de son Senpai, juste au dessus de son oreille, frottant doucement le cuir chevelu.

"Hah! MORI-NAGA!" Les yeux ambres s'ouvrirent brusquement comme il grognait. "Arrêtes ça tout de suite! Ça chatouille!"

Tetsuhiro se contentât de rire doucement, debout derrière la chaise, un de ses bras entourant son Senpai au niveau des épaules tandis qu'il continuait à caresser son cuir chevelu.

"Tu êtes si sensible Senpai. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un corps obscène, mais ... même ici."

* * *

><p><p>

Pour Souichi, alors qu'il n'aurait pas été dérangé par un baiser de Morinaga, être chatouillé comme il l'était, était inacceptable.

Quand il entendit cette voix suffisant et sentit ce souffle chaud contre son oreille, ses joues virèrent au rouge.

"T-tais-toi!" grogna-t-il en essayant de tourner la tête, frissonnant à ce contact léger sur son cuir chevelu.

"Mais Senpai, tu commences déjà à être dur." Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond et observa son entre-jambe, où il était en train de planter une tente dans son pantalon.

Ses yeux ambrés s'élargirent et il essaya à nouveau de tourner la tête, craquant, "Ne dis pas ces choses embarrassantes!"

"Tu n'aimes pas ça Senpai? Être touché par moi?"

Serrant les dents, il regarda l'autre du coin de l'œil. C'était trop embarrassant à admettre.

"Ça ne signifie pas que je veux t'entendre dire des choses bizarres comme ça!"

Il cligna des yeux quand Morinaga rapidement retira la serviette et arracha les boutons de sa chemise dans le processus.

"Hé! Regardez!"

Une fois de plus il sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre son oreille.

"Désolé Senpai, mais c'est juste que ça fait si longtemps, trop longtemps."

Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi alors que ces doigts agiles et expérimentés trouvèrent ses mamelons et les firent tourner tous les deux en même temps. Leur bouche se séparèrent, ce qui permit à un gémissement de s'échapper.

Morinaga sourit contre son cou, puis pris le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres et doucement le suça, son nez enfouis contre son cuir chevelu. 

Son corps tout entier frissonna, en manque. Morinaga avait raison, ça faisait trop longtemps. Mais il n'allait pas encore donner à ce pervers la satisfaction de le savoir. Après tout, il lui restait une certaine fierté.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne, il était aidé à se lever puis allongé la table basse.

"Pas ici!" grogna-t-il, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre alors qu'il défaisait son pantalon et l'enlevait avec ses sous-vêtements, le laissant totalement exposés à son regard.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais Morinaga le repoussa vers le bas et retira prestement ses propres vêtements.

La vue de épaules larges, ce corps bien tonique le rendit encore plus dur et il aurait juré les muscles de son sphincter tremblait. Son corps était devenu étrange il y a quelque temps grâce à l'homme qui le dominait.

Quand il essaya une fois de plus à se lever et de parler, il se trouva une fois de plus repoussé, et sa bouche fut faite prisonnier de celle de Morinaga.

Il pouvait sentir la langue de l'autre sensuellement, lentement, caressant la sienne. Leurs deux langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre et ses yeux se baissèrent légèrement.

Son cœur battait la chamade comme son corps tremblait sous celui de Morinaga. Pas de peur ou de colère, mais de besoin. Son corps avait envie du contact de l'autre homme, le seul homme qu'il ait jamais laisser près de son corps comme ça.

Il ... l'aimait. Ce n'était pas encore quelque chose qu'il pourrait sortir directement et dire ... exactement. Il espérait que ses actions transmettent tout à Morinaga sans que l'autre ne se sente embarrassé de tout ça.

Juste en ce moment , il se laissa aller, enveloppant de ses jambes la taille de Morinaga, oubliant qu'ils étaient sur cette putain de table basse.

* * *

><p><p>

Tetsuhiro regarda avec des yeux verts affamés le corps de son amant alors que leur bouche se séparèrent, une minuscule goutte de salive roulant lentement à la commissure de leur lèvre inférieure.

"Tu es magnifique Senpai."

Il fut toutefois choqué, quand ce fut son Senpai qui tira quelque chose du tiroir de la table basse.

Il regarda la petite bouteille, c'était du lubrifiant. Ses propres joues tournèrent à une légère nuance de rose. Pas une seule fois il n'avait utilisé ça sur le magnifique cul de son amoureux. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait Senpai ne se serait pas plaints autant. Il avait vraiment été terrible. Trop impatient et mal préparés

.  
>Quand il prit la bouteille, il haussa un sourcil, elle était à moitié vide. "Senpai …"<p>

L'homme-dessous de lui lui lança un regard furieux, mais qui ne l' empêcha pas de demander. 

"T ... tu l'as fais toi même ... encore ?" 

"Et alors ?"

"R-rien", il aurait seulement souhaité avoir pu être là pour le voir. Il se lécha les lèvres juste en se l'imaginant mentalement.

Verser une partie du lubrification sur les doigts de sa main, il mis la bouteille de côté, "Senpai, écartes un peu plus les jambes."

Il pensait que son tyrannique partenaire ne ferait comme il le demandait, mais il sembla que si, après un moment d'hésitation de l'autre homme ses jambes s'écartèrent encore. 

"Soulève un peu tes hanches." 

Cela lui a valu un regard glacial, mais l'homme le fit quand même.

Se servant de ses doigts couverts de lubrification, il écarta doucement les fesses de l'homme, fit légèrement courir ses doigts vers le bas, faisant de petits cercles autour de son entrée.

Il vit les jambes de l'homme plus pâles tremblent comme il le caressait ici.

"Morinaga ..." l'entendit-il gémir. Il dû s'empêcher de le dévorer complètement en une seule bouchée.

D'abord un doigt glissa à l'intérieur de l'homme, car ça avait fait si longtemps, il était serré.

"Détends-toi et souffle Senpai."

Avec un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de son amour, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et utilisa son autre main pour caresser le cuir chevelu du blond.

«Mo. .. ri!" Haletait Senpai.

"Appelles moi par mon nom Senpai."

"T. .. tetsu ... hi-ro."

Une fois que Morinaga a eu mis un troisième doigt l'intérieur de son amant, il su qu'il était prêt, ses doigts frôlant la prostate du blond. 

"Tetsuhiro!"

Il sourit en connaissance de cause, son amant était en effet prêt et une fois qu'il eut enlevé ses doigts se fut placé entre les jambes de senpai, il aligna son gland avec les fesses avides du blond.

"Si obscènes, Souichi."

Avant l'autre homme ne puisse lui crier dessus ou le frapper, il poussa à l'intérieur de son cul, qui lui valu le bruit d'un haletant, gémissant Senpai.

* * *

><p><p>

Souichi grogna plus tard, alors que Morinaga lavait la table basse et le sol. "Je ne te laisserais _jamais_ me couper les cheveux à nouveau !"

Tetsuhiro savait toutefois que c'était juste que son amant était timide et peut-être un peu contradictoire et silencieusement sourit en regardant en bas, vers la table basse. C'était un autre souvenir rangé et un autre de ses fantasme qui venait de se réaliser.

Un jour, il espérait qu'il pourrait satisfaire les fantasmes de Senpai aussi.

* * *

><p><p>

Note de l'auteur: J'espère tu as apprécié DarkFlameTailz. Comme pour toute autre personne ayant lu, j'espère également que vous aussi avez apprécié la lecture.

Note de la traductrice : Voilà j'espère que cette traduction n'a pas été trop mauvaise, c'est ma toute première alors je ne m'attend pas non plus à un résultat parfait, j'ai juste essayé de coller au plus près du texte original et je pense que ce n'est pas si mauvais ^^.

Les reviews seront envoyées à l'auteur en attendant...

Ja na ^^


End file.
